Hogwarts West
by Dad
Summary: A boy from the projects dreams of attending Hogwarts, with surprising results


Delshawn waited at the mailboxes with anticipation. For you see, it was his eleventh birthday. He had heard about Hogwart's and expected to recieve his letter from an owl. Most of his friends thought he was crazy. "There ain't no such place, fool!" They'd taunt as they walk away laughing. But Deshawn knew something they didn't, he was a wizard. He could make things happen by will alone. He'd never use his powers on the people from the project in which he lived. Mainly, because that would make his family a target for retribution. So, he would continually be robbed and beaten without making his powers known. But, today is different. "I'll show those fools. I'll come back so powerful that I'll clean up the hood in one swipe!", he murmured to himself. So, he waited, and waited, and waited. The mail truck arrived and began filling the boxes. Deshawn ignored it and continued his vigil. The mailman considered asking him if he was alright. Usually, you don't see a kid stare at the sky without moving. But, it was none of his business. He finished filling the boxes and drove away. The sun was sinking behind the buildings and the street lights were coming on before Deshawn let himself believe no owl was coming. Tears began to stream down his face as he realized that his one ticket out was gone. He stopped to open the mailbox for his apartment before he went home. He found the usual past due notices and junk mail. But, one had his name on it. It was a plain white envelope with a return address downtown. Deshawn wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the letter. "You have been accepted into Hogwartz West. Please report to the admitting office at 10:00 am Tuesday, August 1st. Signed, Alfred Muntz PWW.", Deshawn read aloud. Confused, he walked home reading the letter over and over.

Deshawn went into his apartment and sat down at the table. "What's wrong, Sweetie?", his mom said in her usual soothing voice. Somehow her voice could make anything better. "I thought I was going to get my Hogwarts letter today. But, all I got was this.", he hands the letter to his mom. She reads it and gets a strange lookon her face. "I've never heard of Hogwarts West and the address is in the rough part of town. I don't know about this." She calls the police. After a while, They show up and go through the whole story. The detectives told them that the only way to get to the bottom of it was for Deshawn to keep the appointment. They would have him under surveillance and assured his mom that no harm would come to him. Reluctantly, she agreed.

On August 1st, Deshawn boarded a bus headed downtown followed closely by several unmarked police units. After three transfers, Deshawn was standing in front of the address. He looks around making sure that the cops were near. The address was for a run down brownstone that looked as if a stiff breeze would blow it over. Deshawn climbed the broken steps and knocked on the door. It opens and a voice says, "Come in young wizard!" Deshawn looks nevously over his shoulder as the officers motion for him to enter. Cautiously, he steps inside as the doors close. As the police surround the residence, Deshawn slowly walks toward the room marked "Admitting Office". He knocked on the door. "Enter Deshawn.", the voice beckoned. "H-Hello?", Deshawn stammered. An old man was sitting at a beat up desk wearing a black robe. "Ah, Deshawn! I've been expecting you! Please, come in!" Deshawn sits down across from the old man. "Now, let's get started! What kind of powers have you noticed?" Deshawn starts telling him about the dreams that seem to come true and how once he was able to make a glass of juice he had dropped land on it's bottom without spilling a single drop. "Impressive!", the old man says while writing. "Now, let's meet the rest of the students and teachers. Follow me!" The old man gets up and walks to the door. They walk down the hall and stop in front of a door. The old man opens it and motions for him to enter. It was the stairs to the basement. Fear rose in Deshawn as the old man's tone grew increasingly forceful. Finally, the old man grabbed Deshawn by the shirt and tried to throw him downstairs. As he fought back, the police broke down the doors. They forced the old man to the floor at gunpoint. He was handcuffed and led outside while the police searched the rest of the house. Deshawn was put in one of the detective's cars. He watched while the police ran in and out of the house. He wondered what they found. He soon found out. The coroner's van pulled up. The two men ran inside carrying something under their arms. After about twenty minutes, the first body was brought outside. Then, another. Soon, the sidewalk was covered with bodybags. Deshawn counted twenty-one before the dectective sat down in the driver's seat. "You're one brave kid. It took guts to go in there. We all thank you for keeping your cool and getting him to show his hand." He reaches over and removes the small microphone from Deshawn's collar. "It's cool. Why'd he do it, though?", Deshawn asks the detective. "Who knows why these sick bastards do what they do. But, at least he'll never do it again. Thanks to you. Now, let's get you home."

Deshawn was still a little shook up when the 6 o'clock news came on. "Breaking news from downtown today. Police raided a home on the cities east side and made a horrifying discovery. In the basement, police found the remains of over twenty young boys ages ranging from six to thirteen. Harry's on the scene with more. Harry?", the Newscaster asks as the remote unit come into view. "That's right, Ramona. Earlier today police followed a boy who's name has been withheld to this address after he recieved this letter in the mail.", Harry holds up an envelope like the one Deshawn recieved. The reporter goes on the describe how the pedophile would lure young boys in with the promise of going to the Fictional school only to rape and murder them. "Tonight, 62-year-old Robert Keen is being held without bond for twenty-eight counts of murder in the first degree. The coroner is witholding the names of the victims pending the notification of their parents." "Does the police have any idea how long this has been going on?", the newscaster asks. "For years, it seems. One boy was found with a bus pass that expired in 2000.", Harry finished. "Tragic news, indeed.", Ramona comments before her co-host begins another story. Deshawn slowly shakes his head as a tear runs down his cheek. "That could've been me, Mom." Deshawn's mom comforts her son and tells hi she just thanks god he had the good sense to tell her instead of going there alone. "Hogwarts isn't real, is it?", Deshawn asks. "No sweetie, it isn't." Deshawn sobs queitly while his mom holds him tightly. "How can make a better life for us?" Deshawn's mom smiles, "The old fashioned way. Study hard and keep trying." Deshawn smiles the first smile he's had in weeks.


End file.
